Rest In Pieces
by going2marryRupert
Summary: Harry really likes Hermione, so he decides to ask her out to dinner to tell her how he feels. Well it didn't go well because Hermione doesn't like him more than friends. This is Harry's tale of that dinner. R/R!!! Please


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, JK Rowling does. I do not own the song L O V E - I think Nat King Cole does, but whoever wrote that owns it, I didn't write it. I also didn't write Rest in Pieces by Saliva, I'm guessing they did. I'm not getting paid for this I suck too much.  
  
Rest in Pieces  
  
I've never had a great time with women. There are always tons around cause of the whole famous thing, but I've never been easy around them. I just wish that my perfect girl would walk up to me, tell me her name and ask me out. Now that would be easy for me. Well I've already found the perfect girl, but she doesn't like me, believe me I've asked. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. It didn't end well. Which is why I am sitting here in my room, watching the rain pour, and listening to the music blaring. I haven't left my flat for the past three days, and this song has been on repeat the whole time. I think I have it etched in my brain so well that I could sing it in front of a million people and not worry about screwing up. I've always thought that she was the one for me. I always thought that we would end up together. That after being so close in school and then living together for five years we would become something more. Well I was wrong. It crumbled at my feet. I end up in my room for three days listening to the same song and looking out at the rain and seeing what I feel. Well this is how it happened..  
  
"Hermione I like you. no, no that's just lame. I know that we have  
been friends for a very long time and I was just wondering if you  
liked me in more of a friend like way.." I was practicing my speech  
for Hermione. I was going to tell her what happened.  
  
"No, no dear that will never work. I don't even like you more than a  
friend." My stupid mirror was talking back to me as always. "Say it  
sweeter. Make her knees go weak and make it so she can't say no."  
"I don't know how!" I said angrily. I had been practicing for the  
last half an hour.  
  
"Take her to a romantic restaurant, and say that you have been  
thinking about the relationship the two of you have been having and  
you wish that it was more than platonic. Tell her that when she looks  
you straight in the eyes you have to hold onto something because your  
knees go weak. That when you hand brushes against her skin it feels  
like porcelain and looks like ivory. That when you look at her juicy  
lips they make you think of fruit and you just want to taste them so  
you can tell yourself that they taste sweeter than you could ever  
imagine."  
  
"Wow. I am in awe of a mirror. I don't think that will ever happen  
again. I am taking her to a romantic restaurant, but I don't think I  
can remember all of that. "  
  
"You feel it don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm just not that good with words."  
  
"Hey I'm your mirror, I think I know what you can and can't do.  
Besides if you get nervous you can always quote a song. Some girls  
like that cheesy stuff."  
  
"I'm not sure Hermione does."  
  
"Believe me, if a girl feels the same way she won't care if you are  
reading it off your hand."  
"You seem pretty confident." I said very skeptical.  
"Well someone has to be." The mirror said as if they were working as a team.  
"Thanks for all your help, I've got to take a shower. I'll be looking forward to your input on what I picked out for dinner."  
"I do what I can."  
  
I hopped out of the shower and got dressed as fast as possible; I wanted to be down at Hermione's flat early. Wanted to make my 'first' impression a good one. I slipped on my black pants, a black dress shirt and finally putting on my favorite part of my outfit, my black docs. They make me feel so relaxed and at home because they are worn and comfortable, but they still look good. Walking out to the mirror for one last check on my hair - which I kept short so it would look the least messy as possible - I heard a long whistle. "Woohoo! Man Hermione is one lucky woman. Are you sure you don't want to take me on a date instead of her. I would never turn you down."  
"Thanks for the flattering, but I'm gonna have to test it out on Hermione first. If she turns me down then I will probably come back up here and we can spend some quality time together, while my heart is bleeding."  
"I don't want to be anybodies charity case, thank you very much."  
"Oh Ezmarelda, I would never call you a charity case. More of a backup."  
"Haha, Harry Potter, you are very funny, now get out of here and surprise the hell out of her."  
"Well, here I go. Wish me luck."  
"Where I come from we don't wish luck we wish love, and I think it is the perfect time for wishing love."  
"Fine, wish me love."  
"Love! Now go get them tiger!"  
"Right, I'm actually going this time."  
Right as I shut the door I could hear Ezmarelda yelling, "You better go or she will go to dinner without you." Yeah, yeah I thought as I walked through my flat and out into the hall. I looked at my watch as I stood outside the door. It read 6: 47. I was early, a little too early. Our reservations at 'El Gato Negro' were for seven. I had us scheduled for a helicopter ride after dinner at around eight or so. Then after the helicopter ride we would take a horse drawn carriage back to our flats. I was still standing in the hallway and only six minutes had gone past. I've got to end this misery. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door directly across from mine. Hermione rented the flat directly across from me, and Ron's was to the left of mine. "Come in!" I heard Hermione's voice call from the inside.  
  
"It's me!" I called when I walked in.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a second!"  
  
"I'll just wait right here on the couch." I said, getting more nervous  
every second.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
What is wrong with me, I thought. I can't be doing this tonight. She  
just thinks it is because of the victory I won for England the other  
day. What a shock this will be for her. I just can't live like this  
anymore. I have to tell her.  
  
"Harry, how do I look?" I looked up to see her in this beautiful deep  
apple colored dress. She is gorgeous. I can't believe how she looks,  
her deep brown curly hair drawn up off her delicious looking neck,  
leaving a few small curls around her face. I just wish to taste the  
fair neck, to let her know that I wish everyday for a kiss from those  
lips.  
  
"Hermione you look stunning. It fits you perfect."  
  
"Thank you Harry, it is a Georgette flutter sleeve. I saw it and fell  
in love with it."  
  
"Just like I did with you." I said breathless.  
  
"What did you say Harry?" Crap! I guess I said it to loud.  
  
"Nothing Hermione. I just said that we might be late."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you where we were going."  
  
"El Gato Negro" I said, hoping she had never been there.  
  
"Harry, that place is so expensive." You have no idea. I thought to  
myself, and you have no idea what we are doing later that night.  
  
"Its alright, we have a special occasion to celebrate."  
  
"Right, I keep forgetting. Why isn't Ron coming with us?" Cause I  
paid him not to, I thought to myself.  
  
"He has that important work thing, remember."  
  
"He can usually get off, he always looks for an excuse to get out of  
work."  
  
"Well we don't have time to do any investigations, do I have to say  
reservations?"  
  
"Oh right. Let's go."  
  
It was going fine. We were talking and laughing like old times.  
Nothing to worry about, she was having a good time. The time was now.  
"Uhhh, Hermione. There was another reason why I wanted to invite you  
to dinner."  
  
"Oh really, what is it?"  
  
"I umm. Well I just wanted to tell you.. That I umm. Well your eyes,  
when I look into your eyes, it makes me sick."  
  
"What are you saying Harry? That I have ugly eyes, this is what you  
were trying to tell me?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all." I'm making an ass out of myself. What's  
wrong with me? Well the describing isn't working time for the song  
lyrics. "L is for the way you look at me" I started saying calmly.  
  
"O is for" The radio in the restaurant started playing.  
  
"O is for the only one I see," I thought that if I ignored it, it  
would go away.  
  
"Very extraordinary" It kept going.  
  
"V is very, very extraordinary" I wasn't going to let it beat me.  
  
"Anyone that you adore and" I hope Hermione can't hear the music like  
I can.  
  
"E is even more than anyone that you adore and Love is all that I can  
give to you, love is more than just a game for two, two in love can  
make it, take my heart and please don't break it, love was made for me  
and you." I said trying to finish before the music.  
  
"Was made for me and you"  
  
"Harry, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then tell me you love me." I know I know, wishful thinking. A man  
could always hope.  
  
"Harry, I do love you," My head was screaming yes! Yes! Yes! "But I  
don't love you in a more then friends way.. At least I don't think I  
do." No! No! No! My world is crashing down around me. I will be  
making my second date with the Ezmarelda like I planned, including the  
bleeding heart, which I of course will bring myself.  
  
"Hermione, I have to go." I said, my heart already spilling blood  
where she couldn't see.  
  
"Harry wait!" She said while I was standing up, already ready to  
leave. "I don't want this to change anything between us." I think she  
was sincere.  
  
"It won't, I promise. I just have to get out of here. I think the  
food must have made me sick." Lying just so I could leave.  
  
"Then let me help you back home." She said looking anxious.  
  
"No! I'll be fine, stay and finish your dinner. There is a helicopter  
waiting for you at eight at the regular place, and then you can take  
the horse drawn carriage back to the flat. I'll see you when you get  
home."  
  
"You sure Harry?"  
  
"I'm positive, I have to pay for it anyway."  
  
"Alright, I'll come check on you when I get home."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Hermione."  
  
So here I am. Three days later.  
"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did"  
  
Sure, Hermione checked on me when she got home.  
"It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight"  
  
I couldn't stand to see her. She just made it hurt.  
"Remind me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life"  
  
Even Ron tried to get me to open up. I just couldn't.  
"Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces"  
  
She has tried to bring over food, but the door is locked with one of  
the most powerful locking spells I have ever done, not even she could  
get it undone. Believe me she tried. I bet the food is still in a  
huge pile by the door. She says she want to talk. What would she  
want to talk about? How we shouldn't let this affect the  
relationship. News flash! It already has.  
"Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces"  
  
I haven't realized that I've been singing along with the song  
for the past day. It just seems natural.  
"Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces"  
  
In a way I am in front of a million people singing this song. Cause Hermione is my million people in one and she is standing in my doorway. She blasted through my door and broke my locking spell. She's fuming. Guess she still cares, but only in a 'friends' way. I look into her eyes quickly - I grab onto the back of the sofa - they are filled with an emotion I have never seen before.  
"Harry we need to talk."  
  
Okay. I don't know if I'm gonna add other chapters onto this. It is all how you guys take it. My beta reader will probably make me write another one anyway, but anyhow, just review for me please. I'll take anything but flames. I hate them. I just don't see the point. So if you hate this story, please keep it to yourself. So everything in you power to hold it back. You can even print out my story and rip it up if you want. Thanks R/R!! To see a picture of a dress go to this website  
  
2&prodgroup=6 then click on the second color. 


End file.
